flow of protection
by The Gone Angel
Summary: When Natalie dies, Ian needs another "sibling" to protect. And he knows who when Dan opens his door with tears pouring down his face.


_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own 39 Clues.**_

_**I've been shipping weird stuff lately, and this might hint an one-sided Ian/Dan. But, don't be scared to read this. It's mostly brotherly like friendship.**_

* * *

Ian went through his daily routine. Wait for somebody to bring his food up to him, and for him to leave it untouched for awhile. He lays in his bed, running his hands through his tussled black hair. Natalie used to tell him it reminded her of those pesky scare crows that fly around. He nearly burst into tears thinking about his sister. His _dead _sister. He had nobody to connect to.

Amy lost her boyfriend, but she quickly replaces him with Jake, as if it'd make things better. Really, he wonders if he messed up Amy's beautiful self during the clue hunt. Now she acts like a Cahill. A true, cold-blooded Cahill. And it makes him sick to think he still held onto his weak crush for her.

A knock at his door. He sighs, and says, "Come in. What is it now?"

It breaks his heart to say he thinks Amy is more cruel than he originally thought. Her younger brother, Dan, slowly walks towards him with red eyes, tearing pouring down his face. Mutely, Dan sits next to him. But, being the old Ian, he snaps, "What do you want?"

Dan glares at him, eyes still bloodshot. "I can't believe I thought it'd be best to come up here," he mutters, jade eyes casting downward. Ian pauses before yelling at him to get out of his room, and take his tears to create a river. He puts a hand on his shoulder, and Dan looks up at him. The two barely nod to each other, both knowing today they were suffering.

"What is it?" Ian asks, a bit more calm and softer than before. Almost kind.

Dan's voice cracks, "She cheated on me with some other guy...I thought Annabelle actually liked me. Apparently, she didn't." His voice comes out hoarse and angry. "It was a bet, a prank on me, to see how much I liked her. And it _worked. _I'll never prank anyone again." His voice lowers to bitterness. Ian's eyes flash after that story.

How _dare _that stupid peasant hurt him like that? Ian slightly growls, eyes darkening. _She'll get it, _he thinks. But he doesn't show anymore anger. Then, he was struck with curiosity. Why did Dan come to him, the Depressed Ian? "Why didn't you tell Amy?" he questions.

"She was busy making out with Jake, and besides, she's different now. I suppose I am too, but she-" He cuts Dan off.

"Give me Annabelle's number," he demands, more anger pulsing through him. Fear alights Dan's eyes.

Then, Dan's eyes light with humor, and he says teasingly, "You want to date her?"

"I want to do anything _but _that," hisses Ian, standing up and flipping open his phone. "Give me the number, Dan. She'll wake up guilty tomorrow."

Shaking slightly, Dan gives him his phone, and he types in her phone number. Ian still didn't understand why he felt so angry about this, but he realizes, _This is what I'd do if this was Natalie. Am I replacing her with Dan? _He sees pain in Dan's eyes, and he knows this Annabelle girl will suffer the wrath of Ian Kabra.

He presses call, and the phone rings. _Ring. Ring. Ring. _Annabelle answers, and asks, "Who is this?"

Ian keeps himself from yelling when he sees Dan wince at her voice. "Hello, I am Ian Kabra. Do you remember Dan Cahill?" he says. The voice pauses for awhile, and he can almost _hear _her frown.

"No, why?" Annabelle replies. Dan looks furious that she didn't remember him. He'd be too.

"You bloody will soon," snarls Ian.

Ian could feel Annabelle's smile on the other line. "British boy, huh? Wanna go out sometime?" she questions suggestively.

Dan mouths a few insults, and Ian growls, "Oh, hell no. Not after what you did to _my brother. _I'm saddened that you actually dumped him, Anna Bells. Or maybe he dumped you. After all, you have to be beautiful for his standards."

Dan raises his eyebrows, mouthing, _'Brother? And since when do _I _have standards, Cobra?'_

Annabelle snorts. "I am _gorgeous. _Don't insult future models. He was ugly, anyway. I remember now. Childish, always pretended to be a ninja, weak, and had horrible humor. Got in trouble a lot, too, and has a nerdy sister."

Ian grits his teeth, and nearly shouts as Dan winces again, "You're a horrible person. Rotten to the core. Your old 'weak' boyfriend and I can kick your butt into the bloody Pacific Ocean! You're being childish, and you're a _slut."_

Ian hangs up on the angry, stuttering girl. Dan stares at him. "Thanks, Ian. I think you really have gotten kinder. Well, to your family, at least." Dan chuckles. "I suppose I am ugly."

Ian felt himself shake his head. "No, you're beautiful on the inside. That's what counts, right?" He waits for Dan to reply. Then he notices Dan looking like he's hyperventilating. "What's wrong, Dan?" He suddenly becomes worried.

Dan bursts out laughing. "That's so cheesy, dude." And Ian found himself laughing too. Two years ago, he would have not helped Dan at all, but now...Then Dan pouts, "Are you saying I'm ugly on the outside?"

Ian smirks. "No, Dan, you're very handsome." He hugs the younger boy, who backs off stuttering and blushing. _Like Amy would do, _he thinks with smirk.

"N-now I've got...Cobra germs," whispers Dan, feigning disgust.

* * *

When Hamilton passes Ian's room, he sees Ian hugging Dan. Woah. He backtracks. _Ian hugging Dan? I thought they were enemies, _Hamilton thinks, _I gotta tell Amy this._

He walks into the kitchen, where Jake and Amy are making lovey-dovey faces at each other. "Ames, Ian and Dan made physical contact!" he shouts, slinging an arm around her.

Her mouth hangs open. Hamilton realizes how weird that sounds, and stutters out a, "N-no, not _that_! Ian just hugged Dan, though."

Amy still gapes at the thought.

* * *

Ian laughs. "I'll always be your older brother, now."

Dan groans, "Great. Now I've got _another _older sibling. Another person who worries about me."

* * *

**_I'm finished with it. If you noticed, slight bit of Ian/Dan, here, on Ian's part. I hope I didn't scare you away, and enjoy. :)_**

**_~Gone_**


End file.
